Reds vs Blues
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas and James take soccer fans to a match between Sodor and Barrow, but it soon turns into a battle between who's better, Reds or Blues.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Reds vs Blues" from Season 19. Enjoy and comment.**

James is a splendid red engine. He loves chuffing around Sodor, showing off his special red paint.

However, the Sodor United soccer team wears blue.

And on match days, Thomas is cheered by all the soccer fans, because he's painted blue.

They also cheer Edward, because he's blue too.

But nobody cheers James, because he's painted red.

This makes James very cross.

Early one morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas and James.

"Morning Thomas! Morning James!"

"Good morning sir!" replied the two engines.

"Today is the day of the big match between Sodor United and Barrow." he announced. "I am going to referee the match."

All of a sudden, a soccer player kicked the ball, causing it to hit Sir Topham Hatt!

Sir Topham Hatt turned crossly to the soccer players.

"Anyways." continued Sir Topham Hatt, "there will be lots of passengers today. The two of you must work together to take the passengers back and forth to the soccer field at Dryaw."

"Yes sir!" said Thomas.

"You can count on me!" boasted James.

Then, the soccer ball came over towards Sir Topham Hatt.

"Here you go!" called Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt kicked the ball so hard, that it smashed a window!

Luckily, no one was hurt.

" **WHO KICKED THAT BALL?!"** called a neighbor.

"It's going to be a busy day, so goodbye!" called Sir Topham Hatt as he quickly got into his car, and drove away.

Thomas puffed from station to station, collecting the soccer fans.

And like always, whenever they saw Thomas, they clapped and cheered for him!

James went to pick up the Barrow fans, who had came by ferry from the mainland.

James was surprised to see that they were all wearing red, and that made him feel happy.

"Red engine! Red engine!" chanted the fans as they boarded James's coaches.

"Come on you Reds!" called James as he puffed away.

Thomas and James puffed together through the countryside.

"Wow James!" exclaimed Thomas. "You must be happy, since the Barrow fans are wearing red."

"It's Reds vs Blues today!" said James.

"I wonder who will win?" wondered Thomas. "The Reds or the Blues?"

"Shall we see who's the best?" asked James.

"Sure thing!" replied Thomas.

"You're supposed to be working together!" shouted Annie and Clarabel.

The two engines wanted to see who was the fastest of all.

Thomas and James went on, collecting all the fans for the soccer match.

At the Dryaw Soccer Ground, Thomas and James waited impatiently for their passengers to disembark.

However, they still wanted to know who was the best, Reds or Blues.

"Reds are the best!" boasted James.

This made Thomas cross.

It was nearing the start of the match, and James had one more load of passengers to collect.

"Hurry up slowcoaches!" snapped James. "Don't you want the Reds to win?"

James wanted to get to the match before Thomas, so he decided not to wait, and puffed away.

But what he didn't know, was that he left the Barrow soccer team behind.

Without them, there could be no soccer match!

Meanwhile, Thomas was so determined to get to the match on time, that he didn't stop to collect

Sir Topham Hatt, who was going to referee the match! 

Without a referee, there couldn't be a soccer match!

Thomas and James were in severe trouble, but they didn't know that yet.

However, they were having lots of fun, while still trying to determine who was the best.

Soon, they arrived back at the soccer ground.

"That's another win for me!" exclaimed James.

"No it's not!" snapped Thomas.

"Reds are the best!" boasted James.

"Blues are the best!" assured Thomas.

"Red engine! Red engine!" chanted James.

Then, Thomas realized something.

"James?"

"What?"

"Should've the match started by now?"

"What's the hold-up?" wondered James. "Get the match started!"

"But I can only see the Sodor United soccer team!" 

"But where's the Barrow soccer team, and the referee?"

Now Thomas and James realized their mistake.

"Uh oh!" they both said.

Then, Percy puffed up.

"And now you're in trouble!" he chuckled.

The Barrow soccer team got off, and so did Sir Topham Hatt, who was very cross.

"Oh dear!" said and James.

Sir Topham Hatt held up a yellow card.

"Thomas and James." he boomed. "I am giving you each a yellow card!"

"What does that mean sir?" asked Thomas.

"It means a warning. I asked you to work together today, but instead, you competed against each-other! One more mistake today, and it's a red card for both of you! In a game of soccer, a red card means that you're out of the match.

"We don't want to be "out of the match" sir." said Thomas.

"After the match, you must work together to take the passengers home, regardless on what side they're on."

Soon, the match began.

"This whole Reds vs Blues thing is silly." said Thomas. "Sorry about that." 

"That's okay." said James. "It's good to work together towards the same goal!"

Then, the soccer ball landed on Thomas's funnel.

"Can we have our ball back please?" called a soccer player.

Thomas blew the soccer ball out of his funnel, and it landed in the net.


End file.
